Su protector
by Scarlatta
Summary: Tezuka había visto algo terminando de practicar, pero no esperaba lo que vio.


Su protector

Caminaba tranquilamente por la cancha vacía. Los novatos ya se habían ido y sólo quedaba él; tenía que reunirse con Sumire Ryuzaki justo a las seis y media de la tarde, por lo cual decidió utilizar ese tiempo libre para entrenar.

Entró en el vestidor, se cambió su ropa deportiva por un pantalón café y el jersey del Seigaku. Recogió su mochila y cuando se encaminó rumbo al edificio de clases vio un pequeño bulto desparramado frente a la pared.

Preocupado por la silueta botada se acercó a ver qué era, y al estar cada vez más próximo se dio cuenta de que era una alumna de cabellos rojizos. Tomó la cabeza de la chica y cuando asimiló el rostro pudo apreciar el cuerpo frío de Sakuno.

Al lado de ella yacían la raqueta y su pelota con hilo elástico. La única hipótesis que el castaño podía tener respecto a la situación era que había golpeado muy fuerte la pelota contra la pared y ésta rebotó, haciendo que regresara y le diera en la frente. La prueba más clara de que su suposición era acertada era la marca roja que la niña tenía entre ceja y ceja.

La tomó entre brazos y la llevó a la oficina de su abuela; allí ella guardaba un botiquín. Por suerte la habitación no tenía seguro, así que la recostó sobre el sillón verde que había y fue por el alcohol. Por fortuna nada más había quedado desmayada.

Pasó el algodón ahogado en aquel aroma molesto varias veces por la nariz de la niña, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo repetidas ocasiones. Débilmente abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero no los había terminado de abrir cuando volvió a caer, pero esta vez de sueño, entrenar arduamente para querer ser como Ryoma la había dejado sin energías ese día.

Se sentó junto a la niña apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas, abrió un libro; que llevaba consigo, en la página que se había quedado. Miró su reloj pasada una media hora, ya eran las seis veinticinco de la tarde y la entrenadora todavía no llegaba.

Sutilmente sus ojos se volvieron más pesados, haciendo que el castaño quedara a merced del sueño. La mano que sostenía la lectura cayó al suelo, haciendo que rebotara y la otra mano que tenía en el respaldo del sillón fue a parar a la frente de la niña.

Quedó completamente en las redes de Morfeo.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, aunque la habitación estaba oscura, ya que era tarde y al parecer nadie había tenido la delicadeza de encender las luces. No se dio cuenta donde reposaba su cabeza, lo único que le interesaba era poder ver algo en aquel mar negro. Se sentó en el sillón, y aunque se preguntó cómo llegó a ahí, primero era lo primero: encender la luz.

Intentó pararse por sí misma pero al apoyar ambos pies sobre el piso cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, haciendo que el castaño despertara por el sonido. Al darse cuenta de que Sakuno no estaba a su lado, donde la última vez, decidió ver el lugar procedente del sonido. Al darse cuenta de que era la pequeña niña se apuró a levantarla.

Recogió su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y la depositó en el sofá, mientras iba a encender la luz de la habitación.

Sakuno, al saber que quien la había llevado hasta ahí era Tezuka no pudo evitar avergonzarse y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana; pareciendo que en ese momento era lo más interesante del mundo.

El masculino solo se dedicó a ver a la pequeña, que comenzaba a contemplar el atardecer o lo que quedaba de él; ya que casi era de noche.

Un pequeño artefacto plateado comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo; su celular. Rápidamente atendió éste, era un mensaje de la entrenadora; no llegaría a tiempo, la reunión que tenía se había aplazado más de lo esperado así que no podría llegar a la que tenía con él.

Miró fugazmente a la pequeña que aún seguía contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventana, respiró profundamente, y se concentró en responder el mensaje.

—Ryuzaki —llamó a la niña—, no va a llegar la entrenadora. Vámonos —ordenó, la niña sintió miedo ante esa voz tan autoritaria que tenía aquél hombre.

Se levantó del sillón apoyando su peso sobre sus pies pero nuevamente cayó al piso. Al parecer se había torcido el tobillo derecho y no estaba bien del todo. Tezuka lo analizó de manera rápida, y a la vez delicada; la cargaría.

Recogió el libro que yacía en el suelo y puso en su hombro la mochila del Seigaku. Tomó en brazos a la niña, apagó la luz, cerró la oficina, y se la llevó consigo; la llevaría a su casa primero y después iría a la suya.

Su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí cada vez más notorio. Escondió su rostro en aquel pecho, avergonzada de la situación. Se quería morir de la pena; entre más sentía el andar de su acompañante se ponía aún más nerviosa, reflejándolo cada vez tomaba entre sus manos parte de la camisa del castaño.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y sus manos se convirtieron puños con porción de tela aprisionada en ellos.

—Sakuno… —se le paralizó el corazón, seguro que le diría que dejara de hacer eso porque le dolía. Se atrevió a mirar por primera vez aquel rostro. Sus ojos se mostraron cristalizados y su mejillas sonrosadas; tenía una cara de real inocencia —.Ya llegamos—finalizó mientras se dejaba ver frente el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa de la pequeña.

De manera dificultosa sacó las llaves que traía en su falda, y se las dio a su protector que la había llevado hasta allí. Él la introdujo al orificio del picaporte, haciendo que éste girara y la puerta quedara abierta. Encendió la luz, quedando así la habitación iluminada.

Depositó la pequeña figura femenil en el sofá mientras iba en busca de algo que Sakuno no comprendía. Finalmente lo halló; un botiquín. Usó una de las vendas que había ahí y empezó a vendar el delgado tobillo de la Ryuzaki. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó con su mano izquierda la mochila que había dejado a un lado de la puerta cuando entraron.

De manera inesperada la cintilla de ésta se resbaló de entre sus dedos, haciendo que callera al piso. La niña se asustó ante tal acto, haciendo que se levantara del sofá. Su tobillo ya estaba mejor después de reposar y ser vendado, así que esta vez se pudo levantar sin caerse.

Tomó de la mano a Tezuka y lo sentó en el sillón. Y aunque su rostro se volvía a mostrar sonrosado, sus ganas de ayudarlo eran aún más fuertes. Agarró un pequeño frasco que previamente agitó antes de usar, y lo roció sobre el brazo del castaño; era un desinflamatorio.

Después de que hubo terminado guardó todo nuevamente y lo acomodó en su lugar. Le ofreció a su invitado un vaso con agua y encendió la televisión. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a los canales. No había nada que le interesara. El masculino consultó la hora de su reloj: las ocho con quince de la noche.

Agradeció todo a la niña, pero se dio cuenta de que esta había quedado dormida. Se sintió como un tonto al no darse cuenta a qué hora dejó de darle vueltas a los canales. La fémina se había acurrucado en el sillón mientras que abrazaba uno de los cojines. Sus mejillas se mostraban pintadas de un rosa suave, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa; su rostro era angelical.

Movido por un sentimiento que no pudo entender en ese momento posó sus labios sobre la frente de ella, dándole un delicado beso de buenas noches. Acto seguido tomó su mochila, y se marchó de la casa de la pequeña Ryuzaki, que seguro tendría dulces sueños.

Inesperadamente se encontró con la entrenadora, quien cuestionó con la mirada al joven, y éste solo le mostró su brazo vendado. Sumire sólo sonrió con un poco de gracia y asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba pasar al joven. Al entrar a su casa se encontró con una durmiente que sonreía y vendada del tobillo.

Y ahora sí, rió de la situación.


End file.
